


Soulmates or Soul mates?

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Soulmate: where you will stop aging when you hit 18, but you will only grow old when you meet your soulmate, so you both could grow old together. You both could be dating when you're 18 and now 25 and still look the same, or you could move in with your bestfriend and grow old together.





	Soulmates or Soul mates?

Tony was now 40, he still had his baby looks on him, he still looked like he was only 18. No matter how much he drank, no matter how much he smoked, no matter how many girls he slept with, he still looked the same. He still hasn't met his soulmate. But here he is, going on his knees, proposing to Pepper, he said fucked it, he knows he loves her so much and he wants to grow old with her.

Bucky, now outside of the ice. Nearly a century old, and yet he still looked as young as ever, as if he never ager at all. Can't blame him, he had been in and out of the ice for decades, maybe his soulmate was long gone. Bucky sighs as he looks into the mirror, he looks so young, so fresh as if he never aged at all. Bucky was walking around the park, enjoying the little birds chirping in the trees, feeling the warm sun on him, he sips his coffee in his disposable cup, then he runs his fingers in his messy black hair. He watched as the kids run around, throwing frisbee or a football. Tony was stressing himself with the wedding, Pepper always wanted it to be perfect, he was surveying the park, for the perfect wedding venue. He was busy with his phone when he bumps into someone, spilling their coffee on them.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I really am. I didn't see where I was going." Tony apologize, as pulls out his

handkerchief and tries to wipe off the coffee on the man.

"Hey hey it's okay, I'm alright." Bucky said as he took the handkerchief and wiped himself.

"No, no, how about I pay for dry cleaning. I mean I can bring you to get a new shirt or something." Tony said as he looks up at Bucky, who was laughing at him. And Tony swore that he had never seen such beautiful blue eyes ever.

"Hey it's okay buddy. This is an old shirt. I stay near here. I can go home and get change anyways." Bucky chuckles, as he smiles to Tony. Tony just kept staring at him.

"Hey, you okay there?" Bucky asked as he waves his hands Infront of Tony's face.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. I got lost in your beautiful eyes. Damn, it's like god put the oceans in your eyes" Tony breathes out.

"That's a smooth move, sweetheart. I never heard that one before. I'm Bucky by the way." Bucky said, as he held out his hand for a shake.

"Well I'm Tony, I wanted to say, it's nice to meet you but it wasn't a nice way for us to meet." Tony

laughs.

"Well it was pretty funny to watch you all flustered up just because you bump into me, I can't blame you, I'm that good looking." Bucky chuckles.

"Well hunny, you got fine written all over you." Tony said with a wink.

"Alright enough of flirting babe, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go, for a meeting right now. See you around Tony!" Bucky said, as he waved at him and ran off. Tony wave back and watch him run.

Bucky straightens his shirt, tightens his leather jacket, he threads his fingers in his hair, and sighs. He sat nervously in the waiting room, tapping randomly on his file, as he waits for Mr Stark to see him today.

"Mr Barnes, Mr Stark is ready to see you." Pepper said, as she held the door open to the meeting room.

"Sure thing. Wish me luck." Bucky sighs as he walks up to her.

"All the best Mr Barnes, it seems Mr Stark is in a good mood today. So, your chances are higher today." Pepper said, as she leads him in.

"Hi Mr Stark, I'm James Barnes, I'm here to show you my new designs for the new Stark tower." Bucky said as he greets Mr Stark, who was sitting in the chair but with his head down in his paperwork’s.

"Nice James, here take a seat." Mr Stark said, he then looks up and points to the chair Infront of him.

"What! Bucky! Hey what are you doing here?" Tony said as he looks at Bucky.

"Funny thing, I wanted to ask you that, I'm here to hand you this, my designs for the future Stark Tower. If you want to hire me though." Bucky chuckles as he hands him his folder of drawings.

"I didn't know you were an architect, honestly, with your good looks and good physique, I would have made you a model, babe." Tony said as he looks through Bucky's work.

"Well I didn't know you were literally the man that I would meet right now, I mean you were so casual just now and all so serious right now. You amaze me honestly." Bucky said as he took a seat.

"You know what Bucky; I like your designs. I'll get Pepper to write you a contract, and you can work with us. Can't wait babe." Tony said, as he hands Bucky's folder back.

"Woah, that's really something amazing. Thank you so much Mr. Stark." Bucky said as he took his folder back.

"Tony, hunny, we have to go soon, the wedding cake testing appointment is in an hour." Pepper said, as she pops her head in the meeting room, then heads back out.

"Hey, you're getting married! Congratulations Mr. Stark!" Bucky said, as he shook Tony's hands.

“Thanks! Be sure to be at the wedding, I’ll get Pepper to send you the invite. Alright see you around

Bucky.” Tony said, as he smiles at Bucky, who nods at him and smiles back.

6 months, they worked on this project close together, Tony was there on the site whenever he was free, he would bring Bucky coffee and sometimes sandwiches. They would discuss on the layouts, and there were days, Tony would spend his nights at the site with Bucky, they would talk about everything and anything. There were nights they would dream cheap beers and talk about their life, Tony learned that Bucky lost his arm during the army days, how he was brainwashed as a Hydra agent, how he had lived with his best friend for ages now, who had settled down with his soulmate. Tony talked about when he started taking over the company, how he missed his mother the most, how nervous he felt about getting married and stuff. It was one of those drunk nights, Bucky was a heavy weight, so he could drink as much as he wants and not get drunk. He was sipping his beer, when Tony lays his head on his shoulders.

“You alright there, Mr Stark?” Bucky asked.

“Bucky bear, I told you many times, call me Tony, especially when we're off our shifts.” Tony sighs.

“Come on now buddy, let me get you home alright. It's late and you're totally wasted.” Bucky said.

“No! I don't want to.” Tony whines.

“Alright, fine let's stay here alright.” Bucky said.

“Alright, Bucky babe, can I ask you something?” Tony said as he lays on Bucky's lap.

“Sure, shoot ahead babe.” Bucky said, as he runs his fingers through Tony's hair.

“Do you believe in soulmate? Like have you met yours?” Tony asked him.

“Come on babe, have you seen how I look like, I’m literally centuries old now, and yet I still look I barely passed my puberty stage. I always thought Steve was my soulmate because we got each other's back, we understood each other. But then he found the love of his life, and here I am, struggling to age, struggling to live. I guess my soulmate has died or something, look at me I’m nearly 100 and they would have been dead by now.” Bucky sighs.

“Hey baby, look maybe your soulmate is somewhere on earth, they could be Asian or European or better Americans. But look at it, you look like 18 when your decades old, and that's a good thing. You literally could hook up with anyone and they don't judge your age.” Tony said as he looks up at Bucky.

“Well it's not all about hook-ups and breakups, babe. I want to be with someone, to marry them, to grow old with them, to have a family with them. But I can't because my soulmate is probably dead.” Bucky sighs.

“Or worst, marrying someone they don't even love.” Tony replies.

“How about you babe, do you believe in soulmates then? Since you and Pepper don't seem to like you guys are in your 30's at all.” Bucky asked him, as he interlaced their fingers together, resting it on Tony's stomach.

“I've stopped believing in them in my early 30's, I couldn't find the right one after all. Maybe my soulmate is dead somewhere. I think my soulmate would freak out, because look at me, I have this glow thing on my chest, I literally am a risk taker, honestly my soulmate would die of a heart attack if they're not dead yet.” Tony sighs.

“And now you have Pepper, and your happily ever after.” Bucky said.

“But it's never the same, yes, I love Pepper, but I really want to grow old with my soulmate, I want to have a family with them, damn its Bucky, I want to die with them too.” Tony sighs.

“Me too Babe, but well here we are two broken soul, drinking over cheap beer and complaining about life.” Bucky chuckles.

Tony looks up at him and smile, he could see how beautiful Bucky's eyes were, it was the first thing Tony ever noticed about Bucky, that god damn beautiful eyes, whenever Bucky laugh or smile, that eye smile that he had, always made Tony's heart beat a little faster, Tony didn't know what got into him, but he sat up, and he took a deep breathe in, and he looks into Bucky's ocean blue eyes, he smiles, and then he cups Bucky's cheeks, and lean forward, he kissed Bucky's soft lips, he was prepared for him to push him away, but all he got was Bucky pulling him on top of his laps, straddling him, Bucky's hands were on his lower back, pulling him closer with every kiss. Tony moans, each time Bucky squeezes his ass, as they pull apart to catch a breath, Tony looks into Bucky's eyes, he could see the lust in it, but all his mind could scream was, mine. Tony leans forward again and kissed Bucky senseless, there and then they had sex, under the moonlight, on the unfinished rooftop of Stark Tower.

While Tony fell asleep on the ground, Bucky puts his clothes on for Tony, after he was done with the both of them, he packs the garbage and cleans up the place. He packs his bag pack, and carried Tony outside, bridal style, and puts him in his car, Bucky's drive Tony's car back to his place, as he carries Tony to the front door, he was greeted by Jarvis, Tony's AI system.

“Good Evening Mr Barnes, how can I help you tonight?” Jarvis greets him.

“Could you please open or maybe wake Pepper up, his fiancé here is dead drunk right now.” Bucky said, as he tries to balance Tony in his arms.

“Ms Potts is not home currently but you can go ahead and place him in his bedroom, I’ll inform Colonel Rhodes about it.” Jarvis replied as the he opens the door for them.

Bucky walks in, carrying Tony, as if his feet know where to head to, and he walks straight to Tony's bedroom, placing him on his bed, he looks at Tony, and decided to get him a change of clothes, he helped Tony change into his pajamas, as he was about to leave his bedroom, he bumps into Rhodey.

“Hey, are you James?” Rhodey said, as he looks at Bucky.

“James is more for my business name; I go with Bucky after working hours. You must be Colonel Rhodes. Tony's best friend.” Bucky said.

“Yeah, didn't know Tony would talk about me. But well that's nice really. Also, is Tony okay? He rarely get drunk unless he has too much on his plate.” Rhodey sighs, as he walks next to Bucky, as they head out.

“It's my fault really, he wanted to rush the Stark Tower and he wants the wedding to be held there. The contractors are killing me honestly. I'm really sorry for bringing him home drunk Sir.” Bucky said.

“It's okay buddy, Tony is like a brother to me, but seeing him like this, does break my heart. Did you

know, Pepper wanted to call off the wedding, she said Tony had found his soulmate, because the other day, she actually saw wrinkles on his face, and grey hairs.” Rhodey said.

“Woah, Tony looks the same to me, even if every day I see him after his work, he still that good looking guy, that I first met. Pepper must be the luckiest lady alive right now. Tony is amazing, he's good looking, he's funny, he's caring, he's like everyone's dream man. I wish I had him. I mean I wouldn't mind growing old with someone like him.” Bucky said, as he looks up to the bright moon. Rhodey looks at him and smiles.

“It's late now, I have to go, or Steve would be worried sick about me, again. Take care Colonel, I hope to see you around. Also please tell Tony, I’ll drop by here in the morning before heading to the site.” Bucky said, as he books an Uber home.

The next morning, Tony woke up with a splitting headache, he rubs his temples, he rubs his eyes and looks around the surrounding, he was in his bedroom, and in his pajamas, was everything a dream for him yesterday? He got out of bed and walks into the bathroom, he strips off his shirt and looks in the mirror, yup the bite mark was still there on his collar bone, the scratch mark on back were still there, he strips off his pants, and the bite marks on his thighs were still there. He sighs and smiles at himself, as he traces the marks on his body. Pepper would kill him if she found out what he did, but he was pleased with himself.

After his shower, he put on his bathrobe and walks into his bedroom, Rhodey was seated on his bed, with a tray of food, he had the stupidest grin on his face. Tony sighs and shook his head, he went to put on fresh clothes and sat next to Rhodey.

“So, what is this about? Did I do something dumb?” Tony asked as he looks at Rhodey.

“This is about you finding your soulmate, buddy. I met him yesterday. He seems nice. And here. He

brought you some hangover soup to eat and made you some pancakes in case you didn't like soup.”

Rhodey said, as he pulls the tray close to them.

“Wait, you met Bucky yesterday and today? Where is he then?” Tony said as he looks at the food on the tray, pancakes and soup, and there were fresh blueberries too.

“He said he need to go to the site today. He told me to pass you the food, and hopes to see you later on. He's really sweet honestly. Come on, if you don't want him, I would love to introduce him to my buddy, and Tones, he looks far too different from the photo you send to me. He looks slightly older, with the wrinkles around his eyes. Could it be that the both of you are soulmates?” Rhodey teased him.

“Wait what? Hold on, let me see again.” Tony said, as he grabs his phone at the bed side table, he scrolls through the selfies he had with Bucky, and then it hit him, the first photo they had, both of them barely had any wrinkles, but the most recent ones, they had slight visible ones, Tony sighs and smiles to himself. He found his soulmate.

For the next 3 months, Bucky was finishing up with everything for the Stark Tower, he had helped Tony with the interior designs too, he had accompanied Tony to shop for the new kitchen set, bedroom set and even the living room set. Stark tower wasn't just an office building, it was partly Tony's new home. He had spent most of his days with Tony by his side, they were like a newly married couple, which Bucky honestly loves it, which Tony lowkey enjoys it.

With the wedding quickly approaching, Tony was nervous as hell, he loved spending time with Bucky, but he knows he had made the promise to marry Pepper. But only Rhodey knows what Pepper had plan for, while Tony was trying out his wedding tuxedo, Pepper had ordered one spare tuxedo, for someone special. Pepper had asked Happy to send it for her and told him to pick the special guest up on the wedding day itself. Since Pepper was the one who had planned out the whole wedding, she had made some special arrangement and some edits to it.

During the wedding day itself, Bucky was ready in his Suit, it brings out the ocean blue of his eyes, as he prepares his cufflinks, Happy called to say that he was already waiting under his apartment. As he got his things, both him and Steve had gone down to meet Happy. Happy drove them to the Stark Tower, Happy had told Steve to wait at the wedding venue, as Pepper wanted to see Bucky personally.

As Bucky reached the dressing room, it was filled with pretty white roses, Bucky smiles as he watches Pepper getting her make up done, she was in a simple baby blue dress, she was smiling and glowing, she turns to him and smiles at him.

“James! I'm glad you could make it today.” Pepper said.

“Well how can I say no? You bought me an amazing suit.” Bucky chuckles.

“Well I hope you can do one more favour for me today.” Pepper said.

“Anything for the bride.” Bucky said.

“Walk me down the aisle, will you?” Pepper said, as she held Bucky's hands.

“What? Hunny, where's your dad? Shouldn't he be the one walking you down the aisle” Bucky asked.

“He couldn't make it; I hope you could say yes please. You're like my big brother.” Pepper begged him.

“Okay, I’ll do it. Since I treat you as my sister too.” Bucky said. Pepper grins up to him.

As they prepared themselves and stood at the entrance, Pepper pulls off her veil, she looks at Bucky and smiles at him, he looks at her confused, she then links her arm around his arms, and she pulls him along. They walked down the aisle, Bucky could feel like his heart was breaking, as he watched Tony standing there nervously, he was about to watch the man he loved, marry someone else. As they reached Tony, Pepper held Bucky’s arm towards Tony, who held his hands out for them.

“Promise me Tony, that you will love him like you loved me, promise me that you will care for him, like how you cared for me. Promise me that you will make him the happiest man on earth.” Pepper said, as she looks to Tony then to Bucky. Handing him to Tony.

“Wait. What is this Pepper? It’s your wedding, why am I being handed over.” Bucky asked confused.

“It’s our wedding, babe.” Tony said, as he pulls Bucky close to him.

“Wait, what? I’m confused honestly.” Bucky said as he looks at Tony, then to his side, where Steve stood, while Rhodey was standing next to Tony.

“It has been a crazy 9 months for us, we’ve met in that park, people would said it was coincidence, but I call it fate, I was at that park, looking for the perfect wedding venue, and then I saw you, I couldn’t really breathe when I saw you ocean blue eyes, I could barely say what I’m supposed to say right now. You sir, had made me go crazy, crazy for you. I had fallen for your smile, your laughter, even the slight twinkle of your eyes when you laughed, I had fallen for your smirk, your little snort when you laugh, and even how perfect your teeth look when you smile so wide. I had fallen for the way you cared for me, the way you held me in your arms and pulled me close as we ran under the rain, how you would slow down when we walk side by side, how you try to flirt with me. I had fallen for the cheap beers we drank once in a while, the late-night conversations we had. I had fallen for the for your addictive scent that I would call home. I had fallen for everything about you, James Barnes. And now I want to continue to fall for you, every single day of my life, I want to have a family with you, I want to grow old wit you and I want to be a part of your forever, I want to change your last name, our last name to Stark-Barnes. Be mine forever, James. Marry me.” Tony said, as he held both of Bucky’s hands, looking into his ocean blue eyes.

“I don’t know what to say.” Bucky breathes out, as he held onto his tears.

“Say I do.” Steve nudged him from the side, Bucky turns to him and smile.

“I do.” Bucky said, as he smiles to Tony.

Their wedding was simple and yet it was amazing, with Nick Fury officiating their wedding, Rhodey as Tony’s best man, and Steve as Bucky’s, Pepper was Tony’s bridesmaids, while Natasha was Bucky’s. As they said their wedding vows, and exchanged their rings, and they finally kissed. Everyone cheered, as they walked down the aisle, they threw white and red roses as the couple walked. As they got changed for the wedding dinner, which was held at the ballroom in Stark Tower.

Tony was dancing with Bucky, holding him close to him, as they sway with each other, dancing to the soft music in the background. Tony rest his head on to Bucky’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“Tony, hunny. What is this? I feel like we’re like friends a week ago and now you’re my husband.” Bucky whispered.

“Remember that day, you brought me home drunk?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, the night we first had sex.” Bucky replies.

“Yeah, the next morning, Rhodey talked to me about it, and how he felt that we were soulmates, so I tried to confirm the theory with Pepper, and she said she will helped me out, she told me ever since we both met, she could see I was much more happier with life, and I was always talking about you, and how I was glowing, when I told her I was sorry, she said it was okay, she knew I’ve found my soulmate, and she wished all the best for us. Since she had planned this whole wedding for me and her, she made a few last-minute adjustments and made it to ours. Remember that day, when I couldn’t meet you, I went out to meet Rhodey and Steve together, I told them my plans, and I asked for their blessings. And they helped me.” Tony explains.

“Wait, you mean Stevie knows about this, about my wedding which I didn’t know about. That punk.” Bucky said.

“Hey, thanks to that punk, I married you. He talked to me, a lot, about you. Telling me so many things about you, and he also promised me, that if I broke your heart, he will break this whole tower, which I know I won’t risk that, as this tower was made by you, by us, this is our baby. How could I risk that, and honestly I was and still crazily in love with you?” Tony replies.

“Well then, I have to thank Pepper, Rhodey and even Steve for this.” Bucky said, as he leans down and kisses Tony’s forehead.

“Considered them thanked.” Tony said, with his stupid grin.

Who knew from a bumped in the park, they’re now married? They say fate works like magic, and also, they were match made in heaven. They grew old together, had a family together, they adopted a kid together, Peter Benjamin Stark-Barnes, and they died together in each other arms, as old aged couple.


End file.
